Xenophobic War
Xenophobic War is the conflict between the formerly ethnocentric state of Shuranon and the foreigner forces, primarily that of the Greek Arche under Kallistrata. Background Initial Stages Arche's Military Reforms Endgame Treaty of Shindo Eventually, the Greek capital weaponry destroyed Shuranon's capability of waging total war. With much of its industrial capabilities in shambles and without allies from which it could ask for help, Shuranon eventually agreed to a peace treaty. The peace conference was held in Shindo, the capital of the Baekryeoh. The Arche under Kallistrata listed several demands upon the once xenophobic state with a chosen people complex. While the Arche did not demand financial reparations, the Arche's demands primarily involved the opening of Shuranon's society towards the foreigners, as well as to ban what the Arche and its allies saw as barbaric. Such points include *Banning of the Malimani (untouchable) class *Abolition of all de jure benefits of the upper classes, as well as de jure discrimination towards the lower classes *Acceptance of embassies from the Lagikoi poleis, the Arche, and Baekryeoh *Public renunciation of the chosen people dogma of the religion *Allowing foreign investments and legal foreign economic development operations within its borders *Sending several Babani families as political hostages to the Arche Shuranon accepted all but the hostage demands. Renegotiation took place, and both parties agreed to a cultural exchange instead, setting aside a piece of land to serve as enclaves for the migrants of the respective nations. However, the treaty wasn't received well by the Babani class, who held on to the chosen people dogma as the priests of the religion. While the more worldly Mahanai and the Ksanti were disillusioned enough due to the technological difference which resulted in the fire from the sky which burned their land that they had abandoned that belief. The Babani and some of the more fundamentalist Ksanti launched a rebellion and took Goriganaran for some time, only to be forced into submission by starvation. Aftermath The Xenophobic War was a shock to the Lagikanthropoi, for the outcome meant that there was a stronger empire able to destroy the chosen people if they wished. However, while the term may have been insulting to a more conservative Lagikanthropos, the reformation movement started to form among more radical lagikanthropoi, who believed that adoption of technologies and practices from these stronger neighbors was necessary to survive. However, the Xenophobic War also left a great impact on Arche Hellenike. Kallistrata was before the war an imperialist who wanted to conquer the whole of Segmentum Asia to become the next Megas Alexandros, but the string of defeats in the early parts of the war caused Kallistrata to lose great deal of political capital, while creating an anti-imperialist, anti-war atmosphere in the Arche. Kallistrata would have repeated the mistakes of Amerike in the Vietnam War, if it weren't for the Goriganaran Declaration which rekindled the anti-chosen people mentality of the Arche and rekindle fighting spirit. Anyhow, thanks to her poor performance in the early stages of the war, Kallistrata had to abandon the goal of conquering the whole of Segmentum Asia, instead choosing to focus on science and diplomacy. Kallistrata's plans to exert Hellenic influence thus shifted from that of military conquest to that of academics, while also strengthening technocratic power in Arche Hellenike. Category:Conflicts